The voice of Deathe & All Her Friends
by the Harlequin Girl
Summary: She didn't want to leave and now she's back. But is she back to stay...?
1. Slender Woods

It was a fine evening for the Pasta of the Slender woods. Most had found sport that night and had left for the coming blood bath. Slender had decided to stick close to the woods around the estate, praying on the children who had let there curiosity be the end of them. But something about tonight seemed off to the Slenderman. (WHY DOES THAT SOUND WEIRD LOL) Unlike the usually gloom that led most to enter the woods, a lighter more charming feel held the air, inviting people into the darkness. Several times he could have sworn to have heard a childlike giggle sound the cold air, the oddness of this eve even had his usually calm proxies on edge. But it wasn't till they happened upon the sound of a child singing that they decided it was time to see just who had decided to grace them with their presents. "Slender Man, Slender Man, all the children try to run. Slender Man, Slender Man, to him, it's part of the fun." Sang a feminine voice soft and sweet like honey. But there was more behind the voice, or so could tell the Pasta that heard it. The notes of every word dripped with enchantment, hypnosis was the key, seduction seemed to be the holders plea. Running ahead of Slender and his brother, the notes seemed to be driving the curiosity out of the younger proxy, Masky. "Slender Man, Slender Man, dressed in dark, his suit and tie. Slender Man, Slender Man, you most certainly will die." To him the voice was a mystery. It sounded of that of a child, all at the same it had the quality of a woman who'd had the time to perfect each note. As he finally found the source of the voice, he found himself frozen in place, unable to move even if he wished so. "Slender Man, Slender Man, his branching arms are for collecting. Slender Man, Slender Man, his face is empty of expressing." left the lips of an almost doll like child. (muzlqI4RkCGg66qzDxEPgug) Dressed in a gown of white, a stroke of innocents propelled from off of her. Rising from her spot she continued her song as she approached the young proxy, giving him a view of her features. If he hadn't thought her a doll before he would have now. Her skin was a soft (S/C) that glowed lightly with her glossy cheeks, her lips small and lightly plump. Her hair hung in (H/C) ringlets covered by a white bonnet of lace and ribbon. But unlike the rest of her harmless appearance, her eyes, held something more then their (E/C) shade. Behind the (E/C) there was age, bloodlust, and another emotion he couldn't find himself able to place. "Slender Man, Slender Man, he won't let you say goodbye." She stood a foot shorter then himself, her gloved hand rising to his face, caressing the plastics of his mask. Running her fingers she hooked one under the rim of his mask, preparing to rip it from his skin. "Slender Man, Slender Man, you most certainly will die." Her voice echoing in his mind as she began to pull his mask away. But as soon as she started, her attention was turned from him to something behind him. Not just something but someone, the dark man who haunted the dreams of child and man alike, the star of her lullaby. "Slender Man, Slender Man, sometimes hums a lonely drone. Slender Man, Slender Man, he will wander around your Man, Slender Man, in well within the trees. Slender Man, Slender Man, in the fog he's hard to see." A wave of brief dizziness passed held Masky as her hold on him was released. The lullaby was now focused on the suited humanoid standing amongst the trees. Giggling into the lyrics, she skipped over to the king of the woods, smiling up at him. Releasing his tentacles he placed on around her small frame and lifted her up several feet so that her face was level to his. "Slender Man, Slender Man, dressed in dark, his suit and tie. Slender Man, Slender Man, you most certainly will die." she finished, letting her pearly teeth brighten her face. "You know that doesn't effect me, your lullaby's hold no power over me." He spoke in the minds of those around him, before letting the now pouting child stand back on the ground. "Aw your no fun Slendy, I even took child form because I thought with your child fetish I could finally get you." she spoke before walking over to a group of trees and disappearing. The sound of yet another lullaby began as a rustling was heard in the trees. "Someone's always watching me. Someone's always there. When I'm sleeping he just waits and, he stares. Someone's always standing in the darkest corner of my Room. He's tall and wears a suit of black Dressed like a perfect groom. Where are you going? Why won't you stay? They might be scared of you, But i just want to Play. He has no Face. He hides with the trees. He Loves little children When they Beg and Scream. Please... " This time the song sent a pleasant shivers of delight down the spines of the Pasta's, both Masky and his brother Hoodie were extremely confused at the current situation. It became even more confusing to them as a woman appeared instead of a child. She was dressed in a fitted black dress that stopped at her ankles, its sleeves long and flowing at the bottom. On her hands she whore matching slave bracelets with Opal stones in the center. On her feet she had no shoes, the only thing she whore to decorate them were sandal anklets with small Opals decorating them. A hood was attached to the back but wasn't up leaving her face visible. Her skin was the same (S/C) as the child before her, her cheeks held a light glow. Her lips were (Lip size), tinted an almost bloody red seemed to be perfect on her face. Her eyes had an unnaturally dark waterline, along with her thick lashes, the (E/C) of her eyes seemed to pop out. Just like the girl from before, her eyes held age that seemed far beyond her youth. Her hair was long and slightly curled, its (H/C) highlights seemed to glow in the darkness. over her locks she had a gold tiara looking headpiece, woven in a Celtic style it centered near her forehand where a tear shaped knot connected the two sides. It was easy to tell that there was something unusually appealing about this womans appearance. ( /banshee/set?id=110547583) "How many times must I tell you child, I have no attraction to mortal offspring." "Child? You know as well as I do that I'm your equal if not senior." she said while lacing the area about her chest, securing her dress while leaving some of her breast visible, a sight that would have turned the Proxy's pink if not for their masks. The confusion of the situation they found themselves in just seemed to be getting thicker so finally the younger decided to clear the confusion. "Umm sir, who is she, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Asked Masky as his brother and him moved to be positioned on either side of their master. "This is the Pasta formally know as the Banshee" he told them gesturing to her with one of his tentacles. "Still so formal after all the centuries huh Slendy?" she joked before elbowing her head slightly at the two proxies. "Just call me (Y/N)" "Hoodie" "And I'm Masky, its very nice to meet you, we're Slenderman's Proxy's." Masky told her, a twitch of surprise could be seen on her face fallowed by what could have been regret before it returned to its normal beauty. "You've taken up Proxys Slendy?" "Yes. Quiet recently it seems that the Pasta Population has taken a large increase in number. Actually there happen to be a few matters I would like to discuss with you, if you don't mind that is." "Sure its been some time since I last found myself in a sociable situation, I would enjoy the company." "Its settled, let us go to my manor, its just a way into the woods from here." He said before beginnings the walk back to his home with (Y/N) trailing beside him, leaving his proxy's some what stunned, still trying to process todays events. The short walk to the manor had been a silent one, but to the Proxy's it seemed as if an unheard conversation was happening between their master and the Pasta known as Banshee. It left them wondering what exactly the history between the two was. When their small group finally reached the manor a slight reluctance was visible on Banshee, she seemed almost restless especially as there first greeter approached them. Never before had Banshee seen a creature that could physically smile nor a dog the color of blood. Needless to say she was feeling very weary of being around so man Pasta, especially with there being Proxys around. Its not that she didn't trust Slendermann, she did with her immortal life but Proxys were something she had never been fond of. Ever since hers had turned on her years ago she found herself unable to create or keep company with Proxys. "Hey Smiley" said the Proxys from behind her. The dog, now identified as Smiley let out a yelp in response but didn't move for them, instead he went straight for Banshee. Stopping at her feet he lets out a curious yelp letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. Cautiously she lets her hand extend to the top of his head, letting her fingers glide to behind his ear causing Smiley to let out a yelp of delight before turning and running back to the manor where he disappeared inside. "I didn't realize you were fond of dogs Slendy" she smirked up at him. "I'm not, but some of our new residences are." "Is it stable?" she asked, curious of the dogs mental stability. The scent of blood had been over abundant on the beast, some killers can control there instincts, others can't. An animal can have less or more mind then most mortals and she did not plan to stick around if it the dog wasn't. "Don't worry miss" a feminine voice said from behind her. Surprised by yet another new voice, she turned to find a small girl dressed in pink. Her dress was covered in dirt and blood, she stood around four feet tall, her hair was long and brown. She had bright green eyes and soft lips. Carrying a worn teddy bear she looked no older then eight years but smelled of a killer. She was adorable in Banshee's eyes, was she one of the new Pastas Slender had told her about? " Smiley is really nice, he lets me dress him up and he plays with me." "And who would you be?" "My name is Sally, will you play with me?" she asked, running up to (Y/N) to her and wrapping her arms around her legs in a friendly hug of sorts. "Perhaps later little one, you may call me Banshee or (Y/N)." (Y/N) told Sally before looking up to Slender "And you said you didn't have a thing for children" she smiled jokingly. Sally, who was now smiling at Banshee, took her hand and began pulling her towards the manor's doorway. "Come on you have to meet the others!" Sally yelled excited by her new friend. Jane was the only other female Pasta that lived in the house, and she would never have the time to play with Sally, or so she claimed. Sally wasn't the only one happy about (Y/N)'s arrival, when she joked that he had a thing for children (Y/N) was partially correct, while he wasn't attracted to them, Slenderman did have a soft spot for children. Sally was his favorite though and he was glad that it appeared the two were becoming friends. He just hopped she would be okay around so many other Creepy Pastas. He hand been friends with the girl for centuries, she was the first other Pasta he had ever met. It was back when he was still haunting the Black Forest that they happened upon each other. And while she was an adult she still seemed a child to him then. She was lonely and craved the company of others. She had had a very painful past that caused he not to trust others Pastas, especially Proxys. Over time she healed because of there friendship. He tried to Bring her with him to North America, but she refused to leave the European continent. So he left without her and hadn't seen her since. Once or twice he had attempted to track her down, but with the recent Pasta population rising, he had no time to push his search any farther then the Germanic woods he left her in. She was like a daughter to him, and he was glad she was finally home. He just hoped now she would stay. 


	2. Hatchets & Roommates

(Y/N) felt right at home in the mansion Slenderman called home, with the other inhabitance out at the moment, she was at ease in the company of Slender and Sally, although she was still weary of his Proxy's'. Sally had taken right to (Y/N) and followed her as she explored the halls of the mansion, eventually offering to give her new friend a tour around the mansion. (Y/N) was actually quiet impressed with the manor, its dark halls and dim lit rooms reminded her of days of old. Though she was not fond to her about the other residence of the manor, especially the number of them. How did the Pasta population grow so large in such short time, when she had a chance she knew she had to ask Slender about it. The first floor level housed the gaming Pastas, the second housed what sounded like a walking psychiatric ward, along with the Proxy's. The third floor housed Slender and a few other Pastas who's names seemed to be as old as her own. Which brought up another topic, where she would be housed during her stay, if she stayed that is, a question Sally couldn't find the answer to. When her tour of the grand manor had finally come to a close, she asked Sally to bring her to Slender's office, which happened to be next to his room. Upon finding the room she thanked Sally for her help and after a little persuasion agreed to come play with the child after her talk with Slenderman. Knocking on the door, she could hear a conversation on the other side. But it abruptly stopped when she presumed they had heard her knocking. "Come in" Slenders voice said in her head. Twisting the brass nob, she entered and found her suspicions to be correct. Not only was in Slender in the office, but his two Proxy's and another male she was unable to identify. He wore light denim jeans and an old tan hoodie, he had the hood up over his hazel hair and a mouth guard. His eyes were unreadable due to the yellow goggles he had on. "Another one of your hobbies Slender?" she asked. A tsch of amusement was heard from Masky, who wasn't fond of Toby. Toby had a thing for annoying the crap out of Masky for some odd reason. When he woke up the first thing he heard was hey Masky, hey Masky, hey Masky. When he was out and about doing things for Slenderman all he heard was hey Masky, hey Masky, hey Masky. Even at night all he heard was hey Masky, hey Masky, hey Masky. If he hadn't all ready lost his sanity, Toby would soon have been the end of it. "The names Tici Toby, but you can just call me Toby miss." Toby told her, extending a hand to her. Something about the energies rolling from her reminded him of Slenderman, and any friend of Slenderman was a friend of his. Raising an eyebrow at Slender, she took the hand and gave it a small shake. "Banshee" she told him with little enthusiasm, which caused Toby to pout slightly and Masky to smile under his mask. "Hey Slendy why didn't you tell us a new Pasta was arriving? Usually you tell everyone, especially if she's this cute." Toby asked trying to get on Banshee's good side, unfortunate for him his attempts weren't helping him a bit. "How many times must I tell you not to refer to me as Slendy." he said slightly annoyed. "She's not a new Pasta. She has been a Pasta longer then you, she might have even been walking this world longer then me for all we know." he told Toby, even though his voice could be heard in everyone's minds. "As much as I would love to talk about my past, I have more important matters involving the future that I would like to speak with Slendy about." she said with a smirk, loving having found another way to bug her friend. Face palming, Slender made a mental note to give extra chores to his goggled proxy before gesturing for (Y/N) to sit down across from him and dismissing Toby who didn't leave. Instead he went to join Masky and Hoodie who were organizing some files for him."Dosent yell at her when she calls him slendy" toby mumbled under his breath before he felt one of slenders tenticals back hand him, which then cause both banshee and Masky to let out a laugh. "Firstly I would like to address the issue of where I will be rooming" she stated getting right to her business. She was very straight forward, it was one of the few qualities she possessed that made Slender and herself such good friends. "If I had known of your arrival sooner I would have had a room prepared, but with short notice I'll be having you room with Sally." "What about the attic, I noticed it is uninhabited while she was showing me around, and I would feel much more comfortable if I was sleeping up there away from the other...residence until I have time to get settled if I find I may stay for some time. With my tendencies who knows how long I shall be in the area." she told him with a slight smile. "It can be arranged, Is there anything besides a bed you require?" Slender asked, happy that she looked to be staying around for some time. Even if she were to leave in a week or so, he would be happy to know she hadn't disappeared. She was the closest thing he had to family besides his oh so "wonderful" brothers, she was probably closer to him then his brothers now that he thought it over. It was his older brother like view of her that made him grant her request. "No, I can arrange the rest." She told him. The friendliness of their conversation gained the attention of the all to listening ears of the three Proxy's. Slenderman never let any of the Pasta choose there room assignments, nor did he ever let anyone room with Sally. While they all wondered it differently, their thoughts all shared one common ground, who was this woman to Slenderman. "Very well then, if their is anything you need just ask. Until then please make yourself at home." Slender told (Y/N). "Actually there was one thing I would like to inquire about. What happened Sally. I look at her like I do most people, picking through their desires to find the form that grants their appeal, but with her I see no one, only the yarning for a mother." She said sincerely yet seriously. "That is something you'll have to ask her yourself child." "Very well, we shall continue this later when their are less listening ears" she said as she rose from her spot and glanced at the three Proxy's. "Be careful you three, those who know to much lead very painful life's." she told the Proxy's as she left the room to find Sally. "Life can do terrible things." she found herself sing in a whisper barely auditable, clenching her fist. She still had to fetch her bag from the woods and she knew Sally would love to accompany her. She had only known the child for a few hours and she was already becoming attached to her, something she didn't want happening, but for once she didn't care. Whether it would heal her or hurt her in the long run she did not know, but for now some chance's were just worth taking. 


	3. The Banshee's Curse

Back In Slendermans Office "Life can do terrible things" the (H/C ette) whispered barely autible, clenching her fist before moving out of the sight of the four Pasta. "Well isnt she a ray of sun shine" said Toby resulting in another smack to the head. "If you dont mind me asking sure just who is she, to you I mean?" asked a curios Masky as he finished organising the files. "An Old friend Masky. I've known her for centeries. If I had to but date on I'd say the seventeenth centery, when I was stillstalking the eastern countrys for prey." he answered, pulling a book from the shelve behind him and handing it to his proxy. Flipping it open to the marked page, Masky found several dated articals. Most of them he had already read over such as der Riter ( Der Ritter) and der Grossman (Der Grossman). There was one atrical that he had never seen before. A sketch of a clocked woman was eached next to an aritcle about the massicer of a wealthy scottish family. (Sketch ) It told of how the family had been in morn of there oldest sons death when they were mysteriously attacked. Every living male family member, adults and childeren alike, was killed leaveing only the women alive. The article did ental how each member was killed but nothing caught Masky's keen eye more then the title of the aged article. It was dated back to the 1300s and was noted as The Banshee's Curse. Flipping through several more pages of death ad masicrers a pattern seemed to play in the Proxy's mind. "She only Kills boys?" asked the masked Proxy causing the other two Proxys to look at him curiosly. "At one point she did child, that was before she left the the place it all began. Like most young Pasta's her blood lust controled her. She matured quickly though and gained control of her thirst. She even had a Proxy at some point, but that was before she encounted me. Its a story I'd rather you ask her." the Slenderman answer, taking the book back and placing it back upon the shelve. Toby, whp had heard the jist of the conversation felt a tick of interest in the Banshee. She seemed like a fun killing partner and he made a mental note to ask her to go on a killing spree with him. He also hoped she wasnt another Eyeless Jack, where he woud wake up and find her trying to kill him and or harvest his organs. "So how are we going to introduce her to the others?" Toby asked, suprising Slenderman who never expected to hear an inteligent question from his newest Proxy. Meanwhile in the Attic... It hadn't taken long for Sally and (Y/N) to fetch her bag from the place it was stashed in the woods. Upon returning to the manshion the pair made there way upp to the attic, which was bare accept for a few items hdden under sheets. the room itself had two doors, one was the entry to the attic itslef, the other lead to another small chamber that could be easily used as a closet. The walls were (F/C) with a (2F/C) wood work, a single fireplace was in the center of one wal, windows on both sides. ( Attic the walls dont have that pattern on them unless u want them to, those pic are just to show you what the rooms set up is). Pulling the sheets off the hidden furnatrue with the help of Sally, (Y/N) was suprised to find it was all her furnature from the time ago she and Slender had lived together. After abandoning the house she had always thought her belongings had been stolen or lost when the cottage eventually burned down years later. Never had she though that Slender had collected them and stored them for her. (Room set ) After about an hour of moving stuff around (Y/N) finaaly found herself comforable in the room. She put her bed on the farthest side of the room away from the door. She put it so that the head boared was touching the wall. The chest she had put at the end of the bed andher night stand was on the side of the bed closest to the room she now dubed her closet. In front of the fire place she put her chairs sitting on her large persian rug. Lastly she put her vanity on the wall with the door. Candles where scattered all over the room as she prefured there dim light over that of a lamp. Sally who had been watching (Y/N) the whole time had fallen asleep on (Y/N)'s bed much to her suprise. Glancing out the window she found it was no longer the bewitching hour she had arrived durring. The sun could be seen dimly making its way over the tree top as the shadows od night retreated from it. Smiling out at the coming day (Y/N) mad a mental not to get curtains for the windows before crawling into bed with Sally. Pulling her under the old coversshe curled Sally into her chest, wrapping her arms around the child before drifting off into a drealand of her own unaware of the soon arrival of many of the mansions inhabitants. AUTHORS NOTE: Hallo guys this is Boo your author. I just wanted to thank everyone who has 3. Now comes the fun part...I want you guys to comment and tell me what CreepyPastas you think should make an appearance in this story. Danke! ~Boo~ 


End file.
